


I’ll make you forget her name

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: Troy blows Abed off for a date and Abed gets angry and jealous*now in third person*
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I’ll make you forget her name

“How was your date?” Abed asked barely looking up from his phone.

“Fine,” Troy mumbled and sat next to him.

“Are you sorry?” He asked.

“Sorry? For what?” Troy questioned.

Abed could feel his eyes on him but he still didn’t look up from his phone. 

“Blowing me off for some girl?” He muttered.

“Abed- I’m- sorry I-.” 

“Did you guys have sex?” Abed asked cutting him off.

“I mean yeah,” Troy said quietly.

“Mh, how was it?” 

“G-good, I mean yeah, it was really good.” He answered.

“Yeah,” He grumbled.

“I bet I could make you scream louder than anyone you’ve been with, I could have you begging for more with just one touch,” He casually added, while smirking down at his phone. 

“Abed.” Troy squeaked.

“Hm?” He hummed finally looking up to be met by Troy's flustered gaze.

He put his phone down and climbed on Troys lap.

“So, do you want me to fuck you?” Abed asked seductively, tracing a finger along his jaw. 

Troy chewed on his bottom lip and looked at him with pleading eyes. He dragged his index finger over his lips and Troy opened his mouth.  
Abed pushed two fingers in and he sucked on them.

He chuckled as Troy squirmed impatiently.

“I bet I could make you forget your own name,” He whispered in a raspy tone against his ear.

His moans vibrated against Abeds fingers.

“That is if you want me to?” He questioned and pulled his fingers out.

Spit dripped down Troys chin and he panted, nodding vigorously.

“I’m going to need you to use your words, sweetheart,” Abed said.

“Please. Fuck me.” He whined breathlessly.

“You sure you wouldn’t rather fuck that girl you went out with? Or Britta? Hm?” He asked, tracing his hands up and down the sides of Troys thighs.

“No! I want you.” He cried. 

He leaned in and caught his lips in a hungry kiss. Troy slid his hands down his back and gripped Abeds ass, making him whine into his mouth. He felt Troy smirk so he rolled his hips against him causing him to moan and bite Abeds lip hard.

“I want you, please, fuck.” Troy whimpered against his lips.

“Mm already begging.” He hummed.

Troy's fingers tangled in Abeds hair and he tugged his head back. His lips landed on Abeds neck and he sucked softly. His teeth grazed along his collarbone biting down gently.

“T-Troy?” He moaned.

“Yeah, baby?” He mumbled against his neck.

“Do you want me?” He asked.

Troy pulled away and his eyes met Abeds.

“Yes, please, yes.” He begged.

“Take off your clothes then show me how badly you want me,” He ordered.

He got off his lap and sat next to him as Troy stripped down to nothing.

“You look so good,” Abed muttered admiring his toned Abs.

Troys face flushed scarlet.

“Now go on, show me how much you want me.” 

Troy dropped to his knees and reached to unbutton Abeds jeans.

He looked up at him asking permission with his eyes and Abed nodded. His jeans were pulled off and tossed to the side within seconds.   
Troy leaned down and started to kiss the insides of Abeds thighs.  
He dragged his tongue over the very noticeable bulge in his underwear. Abed bit his lip, biting back a moan. Troy flicked his tongue, clearly trying to tease him.  
Abed laced his fingers in Troys hair and tugged hard.  
Troy's eyes met his again and he smirked.  
He pulled off his underwear and got to work right away. His hand wrapped around Abeds erection and Troy let out a soft whimper at his size. 

“You’re so big.”

“And I bet I’d feel so good inside you.” Abed chuckled teasingly.

“Yes, baby,” Troy moaned.

He dipped his head down and took him in his mouth. His hungry eyes locked with Abeds as he took him deeper and fuck, he looked so good.

He gripped Troys hair tighter and thrust into his mouth. Troy gaged and his eyes watered.

“Take it all, such a good boy.” Abed pushed all the way into his mouth and Troy whimpered against his cock.

“Fuck, you’re so good, Troy.” He cried as he fucked harder into his mouth.

Troy was practically begging with his eyes to be fucked.  
Abed pulled out of his mouth and he moaned, spit and saliva dripped down his chin. 

“Get on the couch,” Abed muttered and went to their room.

He dug through his drawer and pulled out lube and a condom. Then went back to find Troy who sat on the couch squirming impatiently.  
Abed pulled off his shirt before getting on his knees in front of him. He poured lube on his fingers then pushed his legs apart. He teased his hole with his finger and Troy bucked his hips trying desperately to get more.

“Abed. Please.” He whined. 

“You sure you don’t want to leave and blow me off for some bitch you barely know? What was her name? Emily? Amy? Sarah?” He questioned rubbing his fingers against his rim.

“Fuck, I- it was Emma.” Troy cried.

“You still remember, well, I’m going to make you forget,” He mumbled and pushed a finger into him.

He moaned and bit his bottom lip while Abed gently worked him open with one finger.

“More. Please.” He begged. 

He added another finger and fucked his fingers harder into Troy, stretching open his tight hole. 

“Abed! I’m fine please, I just want you inside me.” Troy groaned.

“Whatever you want baby,” He mumbled, pulled his fingers out and kissed his thighs.

He ripped open the condom package and put it on. 

Abed lined myself up with his hole and pushed into him.

“A-Abed.” Troy cried and dug his nails into his back.

“F-Fuck, you’re so tight, and mine, all mine,”He muttered and fucked into him harder.

Troy let out a throaty moan and scratched at his back. He leaned down and kissed his way up his neck to his ear. 

“How do you feel?” Abed whispered in a raspy tone against his ear.

“So f-fucking good.” Troy cried.

“Harder, wreak me, baby,” He begged.

“Fuck, you are so good, you’re so hot, Troy,” Abed mumbled against his ear and picked up his pace.

Troy reached up and tangled his fingers in his hair pulling him down into a messy kiss. 

“Abed.” He whimpered into his mouth.  
He sucked on his bottom lip and licked the inside of his mouth.

Troy pulled away and leaned his head back against the couch squeezing his eyes shut.   
“I’m going to come.” He cried.

Abed stopped and pulled out, Troy's eyes shot open and he let out a tired breath. 

He chuckled and grinned down at him.

“Please keep going, please, Abed please,” Troy begged.

“You’re so pretty when you're desperate,” He whispered.

Troy dug his fingers into his back trying to pull him closer.

He wrapped his hand around Troys dick and jerked him off.

“Please fuck me, Abed,” Troy begged.

Abed slammed back into him and making him let let out a loud moan.

”whos making you feel good?” He questioned.

He jerked him off and fucked into his ass, Troy was an absolute wreck.

“Tell me Troy, who’s making you feel this good?” He repeated.

“You! Abed! Y-You, are!” He whined.

“Better than that girl made you feel when you fucked her?” He asked.

“No ones- no o-ones made me- feel t-this good.” He moaned.

“What was her name?” Abed whispered against his ear.

Troy let out another whiney cry and Abed nibbled at his earlobe.

“I- d-don’t know.” He said breathlessly.

“Good, you gonna cum for me, baby?” He mumbled against his neck.

“C-can I?” Troy asked.

“Say my name, and come for me.”   
He muttered.

Troy dug his nails harder into his back then cried out Abed’s name as he came.

He thrust into him a couple more times before being pushed over the edge. 

“Fuck, I love you.” He cried.

Troy's legs shook and he panted. As soon as those words left his mouth his eyes widened.

“You love m-me?” He repeated.

“I-I’m sorry, ignore that,” Abed muttered frantically reaching for his underwear. He pulled them on and briskly exited the room. Fuck,fuck,fuck.   
He felt like his entire world was crashing down around him. He laid down on his bed and curled up into a tiny ball.  
“Abed?” Troy called out. 

He ignored him and clutched my blanket tighter.

“What's wrong baby?” He heard Troy ask softly.

“I didn’t mean to say it, I’m sorry,” Abed muttered.

“Is it okay if I touch you? Or do you want me to just talk?” Troy asked.

“You can touch me,” He whispered. 

Troy climbed into bed next to him and wrapped his arms around Abeds waist. He turned to face him and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

Troy kissed the top of his head softly and he tighten his grip on his waist.

“Did you mean it?” Troy whispered.

Abed lifted his head and met his worried gaze.

“Of course I meant it, I didn’t mean to say it, that was really good and I was super unfiltered but I mean it, Troy, I’m so in love with you. I’m sorry if I was too rough with you, it’s selfish but I hate seeing you with other people, it broke me when you and Britta started dating, I was glad she made you happy but I wanted to do that, I wanted to be the one kissing you, waking up in your arms and holding your hand, I wanted to be yours and I wanted you to be mine.” He rambled on the verge of tears.

“First of all, you weren’t too rough, that was perfect and second I want that too, I love you Abed, I want this, I want to be yours, I want you,” Troy replied.

“Really?”   
Troy pressed a gentle kiss to his lips then pulled away smiling.  
”Absolutely, I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too,” Abed whispered and nuzzled closer.

“Also, where’d you learn to fuck like that, because holy shit, that’s the best sex I’ve ever had,” Troy questioned.

“I don’t know.” He chuckled into his chest.

“I’ve got a feeling I’m going to be sore tomorrow.” He whispered.

“Sorry,” Abed mumbled.

“Don’t be. It’s totally worth it.” He giggled.

“Okay good because I wasn’t really sorry.” 

Troy snorted and kissed his cheek.

“God, I love you so much.” He muttered.

He hummed in appreciation and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“We should probably shower, what do you say to round two? I’ll make it so you can’t walk tomorrow.” Abed grinned.

“Fuck yes, but you have to stay in bed all day tomorrow with me then,” Troy whispered.

“Deal.” 

Troy scooped him up and carried him me to the shower. 

“Fuck, you’re perfect.” He said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments 
> 
> Follow my tumblr @trobedzone


End file.
